1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image confirmation apparatus configured to confirm an image captured by an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user of an imaging apparatus captures images, the user checks whether the images are captured as desired or displays a list of a plurality of captured images to select a desired image. Such operation is called image confirmation.
Conventionally, a screen of the imaging apparatus is used to confirm captured images. However, since the screen size of the imaging apparatus is small, it is not useful in precisely confirming the captured image. Under such circumstances, United State Patent Application No. 20080152226 discusses a method for sequentially transferring images captured by an imaging apparatus to an information processing terminal outside of the imaging apparatus and confirming the images on a large screen of the information processing terminal.
However, according to the method discussed in United State Patent Application No. 20080152226, since images captured by continuous shooting are sequentially transferred to the information processing terminal, it is difficult for the user to check images of different scenes immediately after the continuous shooting. This is because, the time it takes to transfer the images captured by the continuous shooting from the imaging apparatus to the information processing terminal is longer than a time length of the continuous shooting. Thus, as the number of the images captured by the continuous shooting increases, the user needs to wait longer time to confirm images of the next scene.